Montessano
The Kingdom of Montessano (Montesi: Reiomì Montessa'no) is a constitutional monarchy that is the seat of power in the Holy Orthodox Empire of Montessano. The heartland of the empire sits on the edge of two continents: at the western coast of the Jerall Peninsula in Iria and the far northwestern corner of Oria, and is populated almost entirely of Bretons. The various overseas territories of the Empire have high autonomy within their respective legislature, however the King of Montessano holds the same responsibilities as head of state in each of the seven members. Etymology The name Montessano is derived from the words Monchis Anão ("mountainous land"), a name given to the region by the ancient Falmer, who first began exploring the region around 1200 BCE. The earliest recorded use of the name Montessano was in 782 CE in an edict signed by King Henry The Leper, however it is assumed that the name had been used for quite some time before that. History Prehistory The first human habitation of the Jerall Peninsula and what is today Montessano goes back thousands of years. However, the Montesi Bretons that inhabit the region today did not inhabit the region until about 1200 BCE, when Nords traveling south to escape devastating famine encountered Falmer traveling north in exploration. Eventually, crossbreeding happened between the two races, and the modern race of Montesi Bretons was born. Antiquity Around 900 BCE, the Nordic and Falmeric settlers of the region began departing for their home territories, as the terrain of the Jerall Mountains was much too rugged to support any sort of large populations. It was from this point on that the only peoples able to successfully sustain a population in the region became the Bretons, who adapted quickly to the rough terrain. For centuries the Bretons of Montessano lived in remote hamlets with little to no contact with each other. Between the years 600 and 200 BCE, evidence of communication between communities is evident, as well as the beginning of armed conflicts. Classical Era From 200 BCE to 400 CE, the region saw a surge in increased political structure, with significant population growth and inter-village alliances evolving into kingdoms. Estimates as to the popoulation of the western Jerall Peninsula during this period vary -- some historians believe the population grew from 50,000 to 400,000, while others estimate the growth to be much more dramatic. This period was marked by numerous invasions from Keizaal to the east, which eventually led the Montesis to retreat west of the Jerall Mountains, an exceptionally rugged and easily defensible region for a people who had already been living there for over a millennia. The invasions from Keizaal also separated the populations of Montesis in half across the Straits of Magreta. The separation was only brief, however, as innovations in naval craft allowed Montesis to easily travel between the northern and southern regions. After hundreds of years of failed invasions and futile attempts to subjugate the Montesis, Keizaal and the Montesi kingdoms settled into an uneasy stalemate that would last until the present day. Disclaimer: flag courtesy of Okiir at DeviantArt: http://okiir.deviantart.com/art/The-Elder-Scrolls-Standard-of-High-King-Emeric-390203108